Miss Kobayashi and the Star Forger
by Derp'Koz
Summary: Although Aurelion Sol wished to escape from the humans, he never guessed he would end up living like one.
1. Chapter 1 - I

They were so sure they could control me...

They were wrong.

Humans always seem to forget the origin of the reality and the universe itself. I cannot really blame them for such ignorance considering most of them can only live a century, some of them cheat and manage to live even thousands of years. But those numbers are nothing but simple dots of dust in comparison with what I have lived. I have seen the beginning of this reality and I am sure I will see the dawn of this era and the beginning of another one... It has happened so many times I have already forgotten the number. The never ending circle of life always repeating itself again and again with a few changes here and there... Humans would definitely get bored after the first millennia. They simply couldn't appreciate the little differences that made the experience quite enjoyable... Well, they were humans in the end. It would take endless cycles before they can fix their idiocy.

Then again, I don't expect them to even dream about understanding what I am and my purpose in this universe. I was proven they simply couldn't be trusted, especially the denizens of Mount Targon... But I do suppose you don't care about things that have already been written down on books. And yes, I am talking to you. Do not mistake me for one of those soulless and non-existing beings you are so interested in. I may be just a simple story but my essence is eternal. You have witnessed what I have created and more than once, you have been struck with awe at my marvels... Or maybe you were terrified. Or maybe you felt inferior, knowing that you are even smaller than a grain of sand in the infinite universe above your head. Wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, humans tend to worry about things that are beyond their control. Such as natural disasters or the very concept of death.

Useless. You should put all of your efforts in the things you know you can control and change them to your will. In that regard, I have always been amazed at how some humans do stand out of the crowd and managed to reach unexpected levels. Of course, they are still small dots but they kind of shine... A little, but enough to even make me witness their deeds. Those humans may act like arrogant brats but they back their words with actions and facts... Ah, I am truly growing old. To think I would consider humans something else other than trash. Maybe atoms and other microscopic beings... But not trash. Outstanding, indeed.

But I do know you didn't come here just to be lectured by this old dragon. Although you should consider yourself grateful I am allowing you to hear some of my wisdom. Others would definitely kill for this occasion... Ah! Another marvel of the humans! Words do seem to have influence and even power over their beliefs and thoughts. Fascinating, indeed. I actually tried to do the same but it seems my voice is too wondrous for humans to even understand. Such pity.

Let us travel into the past, my friend. In a dimension where Runeterra was ruled by the powerful magicians called 'Summoners' and the Institute of War stood above the other countries... Or City-States, however you want to call it. They created something called the 'League of Legends'. In this peculiar gathering of powerful individuals, the summoners designed a way to settle the great conflicts of the world in a battle arena where Ten individuals would decide the tides of the matter... Quite foolish, if you ask me. To let the destiny of entire nations in the small hands of those beings... Some would call it madness but I do believe humans are not exactly known for their sanity. Either way, our story doesn't have anything to do with these pesky beings and the world called Runeterra. As I said before, our story begins in that universe where the 'League of Legends' and the 'champions' exist. Where I myself have been labeled as their equals even though I am on a completely different plane of existence.

This is the story of how I grew bored of the rules and the restrictions of that world. How I broke my chains and decided to leave the wretched cage where I was imprisoned and escaped the will of Targon. How I traveled through the stars until I stumbled in front of this peculiar world, similar to Runeterra but different at the same time. How I got to meet a completely new culture of humans whose basic rules were not set around magic... These peculiar humans seemed to not even believe something like me was even possible aside from the fairy tales and the myths. How I experienced and tasted new and unknown things. How I discovered the small things that made the human life an adventure worth watching and remembering.

These are the days when I changed, when I became something I never considered possible, when I went against my pride and honor just so I could experience this new world to the fullest, when my powerful claws became hands and my fangs became teeth, when my imposing body shrank to the point I wasn't able to touch the mountains, when I decided to live among these weak creatures as one of them, when I got to experience their everyday life, when I got a job and learned the struggles of the common folk... This is the story about how I met other dragons and I learned about their insecurities and dreams.

But above everything else, this is her story. How we met and came to live in the same apartment. These are the days we spent and how I came to understand human life is incredibly short in comparison with my own...

This is the story about Miss Kobayashi and me...

...

...

Now that I think about it... She never told me her name...

I should have asked when I got the chance...

* * *

 **The cosmic dragon arrives!**

 **(Good adults never get this drunk, though.)**

* * *

" _ **Who are you?! Stay back or else, I will definitely end your life! I may be wounded but I can still deal with you!**_ " The baby dragon roared upon noticing my presence.

I am not picky regarding what terrestrial dragons may think but I always thought they did possess a certain amount of manners when meeting a celestial dragon such as myself. Then again, this child still needs wings in order to fly, a complete and unproductive way of traveling. I suppose her species still needs a few more centuries before they evolve into something respectable. Not the apex of her race but something that would not shame the other dragons.

If it were any other day, I would have ended her pathetic and rude life in the blink of an eye. Any other day, of course. I can see a peculiar sword penetrating one of her sides, a fountain of blood was erupting from it and there was already a pool of the foul liquid beneath her form. I can guess she bit more than she could swallow. Maybe I should simply end her suffering. I pity she managed to get herself in this sort of situation. Giving her a painless and quick death would definitely be merciful. Although, I am sure she hasn't learned her lesson and would eventually end up in the same or an even worse scenario... Then again, she is a child. The wonders of the universe are still a mystery for her and I don't really expect her to understand all these concepts in the next thousands of years... Oh well. I used to think like that in my younger days. A few eons ago, give or take.

I wave one of my paws and a few lights of stardust appear on the sword. The material seems quite resistant and I can already tell it was crafted by divine hands... But it was still an earthly sword, mediocrity was the only term I found fit for such creation. Pitiful.

" _ **You... What did you do?! That sword was created by the gods! There is no way normal magic would work on it!**_ " Her surprise is almost insulting.

" **What is a piece of soil in comparison with the cosmic fire that burns for eternity? Such weak weapon is but a needle made of filthy materials. A respectable dragon would not allow themselves so fall against such pathetic excuse of a knife.** "

" _ **W-Wha...? What do you mean with that?!**_ " Once again, I found myself amazed with the idiocy of some creatures. Maybe I should have left her to die here. Death seems quite effective against stupidity.

" **I did not mean anything at all, youngster. I simply stated what should be obvious for every being with an ounce of logic.** "

" _ **You...! You are insulting me!**_ " Oh, joy! Maybe there is still hope for this one! " _ **If you keep spouting nonsense, I will exterminate you!**_ " I just disintegrate a sword that had her in a dire spot, and she thinks she can defeat me!? There is no hope, after all.

" **Ease your aggression, child. I am a dragon like you and I do not seek any conflict.** "

" _ **We may be dragons, but what if we are in different factions? I am a chaos dragon. Are you like me or do you follow the annoying harmony doctrine? State you alignment!**_ "

" **Chaos and Harmony have no difference at all aside from the name. There cannot be chaos without harmony and vice versa. I create stars bit the materials come from destroyed planets and stars. Nothing in this world is destroyed, it only becomes something else. Thinking that two sides of the same coin are different is quite immature-** "

" ** _You sound like one of those neutral weirdos_** " How arrogant. Aside from interrupting me, she is now calling me derogatory bogus and the such " ** _But I suppose you did help so I guess you are not my enemy, at least..._** " Such crude and troglodyte way of thinking but she heard my words " ** _Either way, thanks for getting rid of the sword. I did think it was the end for me... Thank you for saving me._** " Fearing my usual temper would ruin the moment, I decided to simply nod " ** _I am planning to stay here until my wounds are healed. If you ever need a powerful ally, you can call me anytime._** "

" **I see... I will... 'Consider' your offer.** "

" _ **You do that...**_ " She said reading herself for flight " ** _Oh! My name is Tohru, by the way_** "

" **I am known as Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger.** " Despite her tomboyish demeanor, I can see she had some manners.

" ** _We shall meet again, Aurelion Sol. Until next time!_** " And she was lost into the night sky.

Hmph... Not the kind of meeting I was expecting but I suppose it went better than expected. It seems the dragons of this realm may be in a complicated situation and I believe intruding in such affairs could be a complete waste of my time. But I suppose I could grace them with my presence if needed. This Tohru fellow seemed to not recognize my species so I suppose Celestial dragons are not that common in this land... So much for coming here. If there are no celestial dragons, the best course fo actions would be to leave before I attract more attention. I have already escaped from the Summoner's cage and I do not wish to have anything to do with the hu-.

"Oh! Wow! It is a dragon!"

My train of thoughts was suddenly stopped by that voice. I have not expected to meet another human, especially considering how deep in the mountains I was and also because it was already past midnight... Maybe I did something to deserve this sort of luck. I can think of a hundred reasons but that right now is not important... What matters is the creature that is currently in front of me.

He is an average human. With average stature, average complexion, average strength, average speed... He was average, let us leave it like that. He had red strands tied in a simple ponytail and even I could tell he really didn't care about the state of his hair. Although, it was remarkable how his eyes reminded me of those of a dead fish. Small amber pupils behind a pair of average glasses. He was wearing a strange set of clothes but I could tell those were the kind of garments he used in his daily life. Maybe a worker of something like that... He was the kind of being I would definitely ignore... But right now I couldn't because he was currently trying to reach my claws.

"You are so weird!" He laughed with a high-pitched voice, he was clearly drunk "You are so blue and purple! And you have these cute hands and feet! How weird!" In one of his jumps, he managed to latch himself on me "Oh! You are cold! But... It is kind of nice..."

" **Human. I do not know why a foolish man such as yourself would do something as stupid as this but I can tell you I will not-** "

"What do you mean with 'a foolish man', huh?" He seemed clearly mad at my comment "I am a girl!" That... Oops, it seems I made a mistake. I always thought I had already learned to notice the differences between the genders. I guess I still need a bit of practice. "Now I am really mad! Come on and have a drink with me!" She ordered me.

" **I would never lower myself to such behavior... And besides, I can't possibly drink in this form-** "

"Come on! Come on! Drink with me! Drink with me! Come on!" The girl cried like a baby.

I was reaching the limit of my patience and I did want to eliminate this annoyance. But on the other hand, I was curious about this world. And maybe this girl could possess the answers I am looking for. Even if drunk, I am sure she will surely answer my questions. No other choice. I never thought there would come a time where I would actually use that accursed ascendant spell. But I guess I could always try it once... Just so they can't say I was a coward...

I breathed the cold night air and allowed the cosmic magic to flow all over my body. I felt how my anatomy began to change and morph into something different. I sense how my limbs began to shake and lose all material form, the atoms wander in the environment for a moment before I command them to join together in a different shape. I can feel somehow constrained in this form and I can also feel some of my original features can still be seen in this new body... But I suppose this will have to do.

"Oh... I never thought you were a pretty boy." The woman comments studying my new body "You spoke like an old man so I supposed you were some perverted middle-aged dude"

"You... You are quite rude for a human...!" I wasn't sure how she managed to be this impertinent, especially in front of something as outstanding as me.

"I... I'm sorry for that..." She seemed actually ashamed of her behavior "Oh! I haven't introduced myself! I am Kobayashi!"

"Aurelion Sol"

"That is an exotic name! And it fits you just fine!"

"I do not need you to patronize me, human."

"Aww! Don't be like that, Sol! You are quite handsome! Let's drink so you can smile some more."

"I will gratefully enjoy the alcohol but I will not smile for you."

"Yes! Yes, whatever the mean and powerful dragon says... But I would like to know... Aren't you cold?"

"What do you mean, human?"

"Well... That's because you are... Uh... Naked."

* * *

 **I**

 **AM**

 **SORRY!**

 **I just have these ideas bothering me and I can't seem to get anything done if I don't write!**

 **Either way, this will definitely be a series. Although, considering just how many stories I have waiting for me. I don't know just how long it will take for me to get something done.**

 **Either way, I hope you can enjoy this one and I would like to hear your thoughts so feel fre to review. It helps a lot.**

 **:3**


	2. Chapter 2 - II

_Dragons._

 _The strongest creatures that have ever existed._

 _Vicious monsters that breathe fire and destroy everything in their path._

 _With their ancient magic and powerful wings._

 _The dragons are known as the kings of the sky._

 _And these are beings that couldn't possibly exist in this world_

 _..._

 _Or at least..._

 _That's what I thought..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"AUGH!" The burning light was piercing my brain "NO! PLEASE! STOP!" My words sounded devoided of will as I felt the raspy movements of my tongue and my dry throat "Why do I do this to myself!?" Alas, I know the answer for such question but I am too ashamed of myself to even think about it, and the hangover certainly doesn't help "This is the last time I get drunk after work with Takiya!" A pitiful promise, for I know I will most likely break my oath tonight after my shift.

Being an adult is hard.

I wake up, feeling the familiar pains in my hips. Good grief, I am not that old to be having this sort of disease. Not even my mother complains about her body and she is already at that age. Then again, she has always been a super woman and I do need to remember to not think such things about the mother that raised me with love and care... Even though it has been a while since I visited or even called... Awkward...

I tap the surface of my little table beside my bed until I find my glasses. One would think with proper use, I would have already stopped using those things but the constant exposure to long periods of time in front of a small and antique computer has made a number on me. I don't really know why the boss would keep those dinosaurs in the office if it is pretty obvious it is completely unproductive. I am not asking for the best model in the market but a new computer with a respectable monitor would be nice... It is just a dream that will never become true...

Being an adult is hard.

Either way, I can feel this well-known and uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I tried to not pay that much attention but as my sleepiness flies away, the nuisance just gets stronger... I am late for work. My body shots up and I run around the room screaming absolute nonsense while I try to get dressed and cover the smell of alcohol with a strong perfume Takiya bought for me as a joke... I hate that smelly thing but I have to accept it does the job properly, especially in this desperate situation.

I have no time to make some breakfast and I don't think I will even have the chance to visit the convenience store before I go to work. I could always ask Takiya to buy me something but I don't really want to bother him that much. He is a good guy and I feel I rely on him many times... Like that one time when I got totally wasted and he brought me home and in payment, I puked on his face... Hilarious...! I would say if I wasn't the one that barfed all over him... And over the front door of my apartment.

As I run towards the dining/living room I stumble on the many garbage bags I have left on the way. I always tell myself I will clean on the weekends but the reality is that I am so tired I sleep until noon and I laze around the rest of the day. Bags of garbage, Magazines strapped with a thread and several dirty clothes litter the floor. I am only grateful the smell isn't that noticeable... Yet. So I tell myself for the umpteenth time I will definitely clean this Sunday... Spoilers: I won't.

I finally reach the dining/living room and I decide to see if there is anything in the fridge. I moan in happiness when I see a single Onigiri from the convenience store hidden by the carton of milk. It is not ideal but I suppose it will definitely do the trick, and I can always take a short break and visit the cafeteria beside my office... It is not the best morning I had but things are certainly good! Nothing could possibly ruin this mood!

Nothing!

But suddenly... I stop and freeze completely on the spot.

Something is not right.

I can't remember what happened after I left Takiya at the bar. I remember taking the train on my own since I thought I could do it, I've done it before so I thought it will be a piece of cake. I remember paying my ticket and I also remember seeing my stop... I don't remember getting down in the right place. I can remember a deserted train station and lots of trees and then... And then...

But that is not important because that doesn't explain my current predicament. I am late for work, with tons of perfume in order to hide the stench of alcohol of my body, and with an Onigiri that is probably past the expiration date... That is not important...

What's important... What really matters...

It's him.

He is tall, even taller than any foreigner I have seen around the city and at the Comiket. His eyes are a peculiar blue, like a sapphire or some other precious material I haven't even heard of. His hair is a scandalous brilliant purple with a tint of blue, like one of those peculiar things you notice on a cosplay. I am not an expert in men but I am sure he is 'Handsome'. His features are well defined and almost too perfect to be human. His skin seems to be made of milky porcelain, chiseled by an artist of the past. Even that golden crown-like thing on his head seems to fit him harmoniously... I could feel my skin blushing and my breath shaking. Not only he was magnificent in every way, there was a little detail that would make any of my species feel nervous and bothered... He was naked... And I thanked god for that.

"I was sure you would not wake up today, human" He spoke with a deep and elegant voice "I suppose you humans are more resistant than you look like..." He said before he sat on the couch and waited for me.

...

...

...

Horns. Strange hair. Beautiful eyes. Fit. Handsome. Where? Why? How? Came yesterday? Can't remember. No longer virgin? Is he real? He speaks weird. Am I still drunk? Man. Pervert. Exhibitionist. Not that bad. First time seeing one. He is rude. He is hot. Sleep deprived. Need coffee. Probably a hallucination. Feels real.

...

...

A dream.

That has to be.

"G-Good morning?"

"Good morning, human."

"W-Would you like some coffee."

"I have never been a fan of that beverage but I will accept anything you give me."

The conversation ended there. I went to the kitchen and prepared the coffee, he looks like of those guys who drink their coffee black with nothing in it. While I waited for the coffee, I got a chance to study his movements. He was just there looking at the television with no particular expression on his face. But now that I take a closer look, he doesn't look American or even British as I assumed considering his height. He does look like a European but also has some Asian features... I am definitely not looking at his body and I have no reason to feel ashamed... But I do suppose giving him some clothes may help to lighten the mood.

"H-Here" I shyly give him the cup "Y-You can also have this for... You know, to cover your b-body..."

He stares at the long shirt and the wide pants I found somewhere on the ground, the clothes were a gift from my mother but she gave me the wrong size. I usually use these clothes whenever I am too tired to put my pajamas on. The clothes should be clean enough since I haven't used them for a while... I hope they are... The stranger gives the clothes a cold glare before he takes them and begins dressing. Now that he has a pink shirt that says 'L.O.V.E.' and a pair of white shorts with strawberries I can relax... But I do feel like I am insulting him in some way.

We drink the coffee in total silence and the only sound I can hear is the clock on the wall.

I have never been good with this kind of situation. I used to be a pretty straight-forward child but the adolescence hit me hard, most of my days were spent on my own or with my small group of friends. University was a sad story and the only friend I still have contact with is Takiya. Every now and then I would receive calls from my other friends but it is mostly just the two of us... So I do not possess the enough social skills to begin a conversation with a handsome man, my co-workers are mostly middle-aged men, a few average youngsters and married women who already have a family on their own. Takiya could be considered 'cute' but this man is on a completely different level... The seconds feel like ages and I am afraid to even go to refill my mug with more coffee... I just want this nightmare to end so I can breathe again...

Miraculously, he makes the choice for me.

"Your nervousness is understandable, human, but I assure you I mean no harm to your well-being" He speaks with that elegant and cold tone again "Now that you are awake, we can finally discuss our arrangement and decide how our cohabitation will work..."

I almost spit my coffee "W-Wait... Cohabitation?! What do you mean with cohabitation?!"

"After I safely brought you home yesterday, you proposed me to have my residence here at your household. I rejected your offer saying I couldn't possibly cause you any sort of trouble but you insisted. I tried to appeal to reason but you were already out cold. I supposed I could always just leave without saying a word... But I realized your offer wasn't actually awful. If I want to dwell and explore this word I need a safe space in which I can hide should any problem arise. Seeing you completely unconscious I decided to wait patiently until you were not influenced by strange elixirs so we could discuss the terms and conditions of our agreement."

As he spoke, I could feel my mouth opening further with each word. There was no way I had the courage to speak to this beautiful man and it was impossible to even think I offered my house...! Something wasn't making sense I am sure I don't want to have anything to do with a perverted exhibitionist... But something is definitely strange... How did I even met this pretty boy? The bar I always visit is always filled with old men and workers of the office.

"W-Wait... Just... Just give me a second... There... There is just too much to take and I... I don't... I can't..."

"Well, that sort of thought is understandable. Not many humans would even dare to speak to me the way you did yesterday but then again, you were drunk and probably didn't have the proper capabilities to make a logical decision... But, I have decided to accept your offer so I hope we can... 'Get along'." He said taking my hand and shaking it "I do believe we have already introduced ourselves but doing it again for the sake of manners is logical... I am Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.

"K-Kobayashi..." Was all I could say while my brain tried to understand everything "So... So this is not a d-dream...?"

"No, this isn't a dream."

The pressure was getting the best of me and I couldn't hold it anymore "B-but I don't remember you! I don't remember meeting and promising such thing! What happened yesterday?"

"It can't be helped. The amount of alcohol in your system was quite high so I guess that explains your amnesia... We met in the mountains and that was when you asked me to take you home."

"T-The mountains?! B- But at the mountains I..." Suddenly, a gigantic and mighty figure appeared in my mind "In the mountains... In the mountains I... I met a dragon...!"

"A celestial dragon. Your species probably can't tell the difference between me and the other races but you now know the truth."

This... This was ridiculous! This man just appeared out of nowhere, saying all these things and claiming he is a dragon...! A dragon I invited to my house when I was drunk... Well, I can accept I am to blame for this outcome and I know it was my fault fro getting drunk but there was more to it. This wasn't a dream... So that meant...

I was late for work.

I look at the clock and my world breaks apart. Only ten minutes remaining. There is no way I can make it in time... Just perfect. My eyes began to water... I really want to scream and throw a tantrum but that has never been my style. I always bottle up everything and simply look for an answer... But right now, my world makes no sense at all.

"What is wrong, human?" I can't look at him so I focus on the table.

Many things are wrong "I am late for work" I always lie when it hurts. "I won't make it in time."

"I see... Is it my fault for distracting you?"

"Yes. I was already late but I could still make it... Now, there is no way I can do it..."

"I see... Where do you work, human?" Why do you even care?

"Near the station of Shibuya. It is a small company called 'Yamaka and associates'" I still answer, nothing matters now.

"I see..." That is all he says...

...

...

...

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of me. I lift my head and see a something strange in his hands. It looks like some of the atoms I've seen of television, a bunch of circles describing strange axis at an amazing speed. I can feel the wind caressing my head and I can hear a strange thunder inside my apartment... But he was calm, he didn't react any of these phenomena and was not surprised. He is in fact focused on something I cannot see... And I can hear his voice in my head...

"This will do. I have located your office and you will be there shortly. As I said before, we will 'cohabitate' in harmony and peace so I apologize for being an obstacle in your daily routine. I will also deal with this filthy place as I see fit... And I think I know the right dragon for the job... Either way, treat me well, Miss Kobayashi." And the light engulfed my whole body.

I felt like a cloud in the air, my body lost all sort of form and was just a bunch of particles flying on the ether with no objective or purpose... And then...

"Ah! Miss Kobayashi! I didn't see you there!" Takiya said cheerfully "I was looking for you! You were not coming so I began to worry. You should have told me you were resting here at the smokers area! Not sure why would you be here since you don't smoke but I am glad you made it in time. We should hurry since the boss seems rather pissed today and..." The rest was omitted as I tried to understand what just happened.

Everything was real... He was a dragon, he had powers, I met him yesterday, I asked him to stay at my house, he accepted... It is real... I appeared here at the company in a matter of seconds... He is a dragon... He is real... And he is my new roommate...

But despite all these facts...

The only thing I care about is the smile he gave me before I disappeared from my house...

...

And what did he mean with 'the right dragon for the job'?

* * *

 **Humans are careless!**

 **(The heroine is still a dragon maid.)**

* * *

" _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'THE RIGHT DRAGON FOR THE JOB', HUH?**_ " Tohru said spitting fire from her maw.

Well... It is safe to assume she is mad at me. Although I simply can't understand why. Tohru roared and lunged her massive paw at me as if that could actually harm me in any way. I simply slap the attack away with ease. She should know by now the abyssal difference in our powers but I do suppose terrestrial dragons can't still grasp the concept of surrender in order to survive... So be it.

She roars again and I can see a magical circle forming around her maw. The potency of the attack could very well erase the whole city behind me... Including my new apartment and Kobayashi. That is not acceptable.

Tohru has finished channeling her spell and is ready to destroy everything... But she suddenly freezes in place, the magic circle breaks and she remains where she is, looking at the sky while she shivers in horror. As a cosmic and celestial dragon, I am familiarized with the astral plane and I do know a few tricks I learned from the Arclights when they were alive. Tohru is now witnessing my astral projection, my true from only visible for her. And I can see in her eyes she has learned who is the superior being... Good girl.

"As I was saying before..." I speak to her "I am expecting you to work for Kobayashi and me in her apartment. Single humans tend to grow with no regards to sanity and order, and I know by experience that terrestrial dragons are quite obsessed with such things... You said you owned me your life... Consider this our deal. You will be Kobayashi's servant until the day she dies... Or you die, whichever happens first."

" ** _D-Do you think I will simply accept this ludicrous treatment without defiance?!_** " Oh... The baby dragon has courage. " ** _I will not be intimidated by anyone! Not even you...! E-Even though I can see you are something even more sinister than a god!_** "

"You are smart, Baby dragon. I am indeed more dangerous than a god" She shivers at my wicked smile "Let me rephrase my proposition: Work for Kobayashi and me, and I will make one of your wishes a reality."

" _ **You... You don't mean...!**_ "

"Tohru, I am a celestial being. I was born before time and space were given a course. I have watched this universe begin and end countless times. I am a cosmic entity. Many of the lights your see on the sky are my creations and even this wretched planet can be considered a byproduct of my stars... Tohru, I can do everything. You said it yourself... I am worse than a god... I am a dragon and I am the Star Forger."

The seed of doubt has been planted and I can see she herself knows my words are correct. She is a terrestrial dragon so she is bound to have weaknesses... But the common disease is greed. And as a chaos dragon, I can feel she has lots of it.

" _ **You promise?**_ " Huh? I was not expecting this, her voice sounds weak... And almost pleading.

"I am a dragon like you. You know our promises transcend time and space."

" _ **Then... I will trust you.**_ " Another magic circle appears in front of her but I can tell the spell is different. She glows with a crimson light and... Oh! That is an actual surprise." Tch, I can't believe Dragonette's magic would be useful someday!" The once emerald and terrifying dragon is now a young and beautiful child. With golden strands of hair and a pair of peculiar crimson eyes. I can see she still can properly transform as her horns and tail are still visible... But her overall frame is quite good and even attractive. She has talent and I can give her that. "What are you looking at, huh?!" He manners still need some work, though.

"You are a fine lady" I point out with vice.

"S-Shut up! Dirty old man!"

"It was a compliment." I chuckle at her embarrassed visage "Either way, there are a few things that you still need to cover in order to be a proper member of society."

"What?"

"You need clothes," I said handing her a paper I found In Kobayashi's apartment. "Use this image as an example of your expected garments."

"B-But these are servant clothes! Why must I wear this sort of thing?!"

"I do believe that is the kind of work I asked you to do."

"But I-! But you-! You promised-!" She is trying to find a way to complain but I remain stoic "ARGH! Fine! I will wear this stupid clothes!" Her body glowed once again and she is now wearing the clothes. It is a simple one-piece black dress with a pair of conservative shoes and a red ribbon tied around her waist, white gloves on her hands and a white hairband on her hair. She actually looked kind of funny and cute "What is this supposed to be, anyways?!"

"The paper said something about a 'Maid cafe Cozy' but the clothes fit just right... Now, before I can propose this idea to Kobayashi we must discuss some things."

"What kind of things?"

"The Maid's precepts"

1.- HouseMaid: You clean the house.

"This place is a mess!" Tohru complains looking at Kobayashi's apartment.

"That is correct. Now, show me how you deal with this kind of problem."

"Alright!" Tohru breathes slowly and a beam of energy appears in her mouth. Suddenly, the apartment is lit with a flash and everything is vaporized "What do you think?!"

"Hmph... Most of the things are gone but the house is clean. You pass!"

2.- LaundryMaid: You wash dirty clothes.

"Since you vaporized everything in the Dining/Living room, we will use Kobayashi's clean clothes and pretend they are dirty" I explain, giving Tohru everything I found on Kobayashi's closet "Show me how you deal with this problem."

"Alright!" Tohru says putting the clothes in her mouth "Meh spit Phrodhuces enzhymes that ahre ged aghainst sthains" She spits the clothes on the ground and shows them to me "What do you think?"

"The method can be improved in several ways but I do recognize its effectiveness. You pass!"

3.- ParlourMaid: You receive the visits.

"Let's imagine I am a complete stranger and I am at the door... How will you handle me?"

"Hmm..." Tohru hums, thoughtful "You better stay away from here, human! Lower and pathetic beings such as yourself had nothing to do in my realm! Begone before I loose my patience" Tohru groans with fire in her eyes "What do you think?"

"You could always say they are mediocre creatures with no other purpose in life outside of their demise... But I think it is enough. You pass!"

4.- KitchenMaid: You cook the meals.

The strange piece of meat in front of me could not be described with normal words. The gigantic chunk of grilled cuisine had this peculiar shades of red, purple, green and pink. Several juices of a golden color erupted here and there giving it the feeling of something that was recently killed and cooked while it was still alive.

"It is my tail!" Tohru explains with pride "It is filled with many vitamins and minerals! It provides everything a lowlife human being needs in order to survive."

"I see..." I comment cutting a piece of it, it soft and there is a peculiar smell on it. I put the chunk of meat in my mouth and I savor every part of it "Hmm... It tastes sweet and creamy. You did a good job with the seasonings and the ingredients."

"It was expected of me!" Tohru exclaims happily "But... Do you think I should get rid of the poison? I mean, a dragon won't die from it... But I am not sure about a human..."

"I think Kobayashi is not one of those exigent humans... But I suppose we should avoid problems... Next time, get rid of the poison. You pass!"

"I knew I could do it!" Tohru says hopping around the room "But... Why a maid? I am sure there are better ways to call a servant. Even being a slave would fit the description at some point..."

"Well, let's just say that Kobayashi likes maids" I explain to her while my eyes wander to a peculiar calendar with pictures on it.


	3. Chapter 3 - III

Aurelion Sol was flabbergasted.

He had seen many mysteries and wonders during his journeys around the galaxies and dimensions. Even some of the greatest treasures in the universe were crafted by himself... But he had to admit this was by far, the most outstanding thing he had seen in his entire life. An artifact created to peer into several realities at once. Many different destinies and paths, unlimited possibilities and things that would take years to even discover! Books couldn't even be compared with the miracle of this artifact! The great and marvelous form of Tee Vee, the Child of Sam-Sung!

What a worthy creation this one was!

 _"I can't keep hiding my emotions anymore, Benjamin!"_ Carol cried with crystal tears " _I am actually in love with your twin brother, Alphonso!"_

"No!" Aurelion Sol exclaimed, stuffing his mouth with popcorn "Carol, you sly temptress! I thought you were better than Amelia!"

" _H-How can that be, Carol?! How is that even possible!"_ A macho man with a prominent mustache stuttered as he placed his hand in his mysteriously exposed chest " _How could you marry me when you are in love with my deceased twin brother?"_ Benjamin fell to the ground and a bunch of rose petals began circling him.

 _"I had to marry you because your father was going to shut down the orphanage! I couldn't let the children without a home!"_ Carol lamented as a soft wind blew through her hair " _But the lies cannot continue...! Our son, little Johny is actually...! Alphonso's son!"_

"WHAT?!" Tohru screamed from the kitchen "THAT COURTESAN! I WILL BURN HER FACE FOR THIS CRIME!"

 _"T-That is impossible...! Becuase I am Alphonso!"_ Aurelion Sol choked on the popcorn and began coughing " _Benjamin died during the incident at the church!"_

 _"So that means...!"_ Sudden close-up to Carol's face and dramatic music " _That means that the child belongs to..."_ Dramatic pause with several close-ups of the actors and the plants... And the furniture, and the cat, and the dog, and the fan, and the trash can, and then it repeats itself over and over again.

 _"What a sudden and incredible turn of events!"_ The voice of the narrator says while the credits appear on the screen _"Who is the real father of little Johny? What happened to Benjamin at the church? What is the meaning of life? Does this dress make me look fat? All those questions and more will be answered in the next episode of 'The story about the poor girl that falls in love with the rich guy that is actually the bad guy but actually he isn't'!"_ Then there's a black scene and begins an ad about some revolutionary exercising machine that looks like a monocycle.

"Curse you, Carol! Curse you and your bastard born from the guy that we all thought was dead but he just happened to be his twin brother that had died at the church but he actually didn't! Curse you all!" Aurelion Sol groaned like a wounded animal as the television showed another ad about diapers and smiling babies with happy music on the background.

"I can't believe you watch that crap," Kobayashi commented without looking away from her newspaper "That has to be the worst soap opera in the entire universe."

"How arrogant, Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said walking into the Living Room " _'The story about the poor girl that falls in love with the rich guy that is actually the bad guy but actually he isn't'_ is one of the best works of art you lowly humans have ever created... It has given me so many beautiful and terrible moments... Like when Stephano died during that car accident while he tried to save a young child from an aneurysm!"

"That man was a saint..." Aurelion Sol cried quietly "He is the best human in this world."

"He didn't die! He is the goddamn gardener! And there is no way you can actually cure an aneurysm using CPR!"

"Clearly you humans can't appreciate our peculiar tastes!" Aurelion Sol said annoyed.

"It is a frigging foreign Soup Opera! There is nothing peculiar about a low-budget and terrible show that has been criticized a the worst t.v. program in the entire history of Japanese television!" Kobayashi finally snapped tearing in half her newspaper.

"Well... Well then... Then I... Then you..." Tohru stammered nervously "Then your waifu is not real!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"I think it means that your beloved one does not exist in this realm or in any other known dimension... Although I am sure you humans are not that knowledgeable in that regard considering just how behind your species is on that specific theme." Aurelion Sol exclaimed while he changed the channels of the T.V.

"I know what she meant! It was a rhetoric question, you dolt!"

"That is also something I will never understand about you humans. Why would you bother asking a question without an answer just for the sake of the punchline?" Tohru asked sitting beside Aurelion Sol.

"I don't want to hear that from the dragon that believed the toilet actually led to another dimension!"

"To be honest, it was kind of your fault for not explaining to us the proper use of each device in this household." Aurelion Sol countered placing the remote control on the table "How was I suppose to know there weren't small horse inside the devices of the kitchen?"

"Because it is called Microwave! Not Micro mares! And I did explain to you the function of each thing in the house! Aren't you guys supposed to be the strongest creatures in the world?!"

"Correction: The strongest creature in the entire universe," Tohru claimed while Aurelion Sol nodded.

"I don't care! You guys need to be careful and..." Kobayashi stopped for a second as she realized the peculiar aroma that was filling the house "W-What is that smell?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Oh! That is the stove!" Tohru answered with a big smile.

"Why is it making that kind of smell?"

"I think is pretty obvious! I don't know why you bought that failure but I think you should get rid of it! Those fires are incredibly weak and there is no way you can actually cook something with that piece of garbage!"

"S-So... What did you do?"

"I used my flam-" Before Tohru could finish her sentence, Kobayashi was already dashing towards the kitchen... And then, she saw it...

The disaster.

A huge pillar of fire was coming from her small stove, burning and destroying the walls and the ceiling. She could also see how some of the plastic tools had already become nothing but puddles of a disgusting color. The heat and the smoke clouded her glasses as she felt the fire extending all over her small kitchen and reducing everything to ashes... From within the racket, she heard them talk...

"I am surprised you decided to use cursed fire for the cooking. You never cease to impress me, Tohru."

"What can I say? I have a natural talent for this sort of thing!"

...

Unbelievable...

Impossible...

These...

Foolish...

CHOROGONS!

On that day, Kobayashi yelled so hard she hurt her throat and had to rest for a few hours before she could speak again.

* * *

 **Chorogons VS Technology!**

 **(Good kids watch T.V. from a fair distance and in a well-lit room.)**

* * *

"But still... You guys sure have some unfair powers." Kobayashi said while she drank from her mug of coffee. "That time when I came home, I am sure there was absolutely nothing inside the Living room... And you come and just snap your fingers and everything is back?! That is a cheat."

"Magic can do many things, Kobayashi. A simple spell like that one does not represent a problem to dragons such as us." Aurelion Sol answered eating a cookie.

"Is that so? If it's that simple, do you think you could teach me how to do it? I always wanted to be a magician."

"Well... We can do it but it will take a while..." Tohru answered reading a book "I think the expected time for a human to learn this simple spell would be around... Seven centuries or something like that."

"Wait, what?! Why seven centuries? I thought it was a simple spell!?"

"It would actually take five centuries to master this spell but you humans of this dimension seem to have been born without a single ounce of magical power," Tohru explained with a scoff "And after all, it is a simple spell... For dragons. Not for lowly humans, Miss Kobayashi."

"Well... That sucks." Kobayashi said sighing and stretching her back. "You guys sure are powerful, huh? Mind telling me a bit about your abilities?"

"And why would we do that, human?" Tohru said looking down on Kobayashi "For all I know, you humans are despicable creatures that can't be trusted! I can't remember how many of my comrades died because they thought they could trust your kind! If you think I will simply tell you my secrets then you are more stupid than-"

"Tohru!" Aurelion Sol interrupted with a stern gaze, the maid glared at him and looked away "You have overstepped your boundaries, Tohru. Right now, Kobayashi is being kind enough to allow us to live here with her in this small department. I think the least we can do is answer her questions with honesty. And besides, we are dragons and we have to prove we are above that sort of low way of thinking."

"Are you serious, Aurelion Sol?! We can't trust the humans! They have betrayed and killed many of my friends! I can't just-"

"A dragon foolish enough to be deceived by a human does not deserve to live!" Aurelion Sol boomed in anger "I myself had gone through the same ordeal but I survived to fight another day! Stop being so immature and act like the proud and mighty creature you are!"

Tohru tried to say something but the powerful aura of Aurelion Sol silenced her words. She frowned her brow and gritted her teeth but remained quiet. Kobayashi watched the whole thing in nervous silence... It was obvious the two of them had gone through a lot, especially if they had such mistrust in her... Maybe she shouldn't have said anything but her curiosity got the best of her. And after all, she wanted to know them.

"Uhm...? Aurelion...?" Kobayashi called quietly, the dragon focused on her again "W... What happened to you?"

"Back in the day, I used to look at humanity with wonder..." He began sighing "They were so weak and small... And yet, there was a peculiar light in them. I watched as they struggled to fight in a dangerous land with nothing but their own minuscule strength and their wits. Some of the celestial dragons simply ignored them and some others decided to aid them in any possible way... I was neither of those... I used to spent my existence creating the light you see in the sky. Until one day I realized there was something else in the galaxy. A new and completely different light... I have seen many civilizations and species being born around many planets but I considered none of those were worthy of my presence. Only the most ambitious would have the pleasure to witness my greatness... And that is how I met the Targonians. A tribe born in the sun and the moon. These beings worshiped me as their deity... Among the gifts I was given as and offering, I received the crown of gems you see here..." Aurelion Sol said patting his horns "Content with my discovery, I departed to keep doing my duty as the Star Forger with the treasures I was given... But I was a fool..."

"What do you mean?" Kobayashi asked with worry.

"This... This crown was nothing but the shackles of my soul!" Aurelion Sol suddenly groaned in anger "Those ungrateful creatures betrayed my trust and chained my soul to their disgusting will! They used me as a dog to fight their wars and secure their kingdom of lies! For centuries, I fought against monsters from beyond the rift and some other cosmic entities like me... No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break free... Slowly, I lost hope and became nothing but a shadow of what I was... Nothing but a puppet."

Yes... Those were terrible days, indeed. Aurelion Sol could only watch as those Targonians made him do their bidding. For years, he fought a war that wasn't his, for years he denied his duty and privilege as the creator of the lights in the sky. For years, the other celestial beings slowly forgot about his existence... Aurelion Sol knew the humans didn't deserve another chance. Death was a merciful destiny for those monsters... Ah! How much he wanted to obliterate the entire race!?

But he wouldn't... He had changed... And he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

He felt something soft touching him. Kobayashi was squeezing his hands while she looked down. Aurelion Sol could see she was trying really hard to say something... But she was just a normal human so there were no comforting words she could utter... Aurelion Sol smiled and patted Kobayashi's head gently.

He had changed... He used to be arrogant and foolishly confident in himself. He had learned that even gods like him could be defeated... And that was fine. If the humans wanted this world, they could have it. The stars, the galaxies and the universe itself were his to do as he pleased.

"You do not need to feel troubled by our pasts, Kobayashi," Aurelion Sol whispered "Whatever happened to us yesterday... Is nothing but a pitiful memory. As the ages pass, we are sure to forget and move forward. The only thing that matters is what I do right here and right now... And I choose to trust in you, Kobayashi."

"Why...?" Kobayashi asked quietly.

"I wonder... Perhaps I simply am tired of this life filled with hatred. Perhaps I no longer wish to be chained... Not only by this accursed artifact but by my own feelings and fears. I want to be free, I want to once again soar the galaxies like I used to do in the past. And I feel this is the first step to do so... And maybe, this answer does not only belong to me." Aurelion Sol said looking at Tohru.

The dragon maid wanted to say something but remained quiet... She scratched her hair and sighed in defeat.

"So tell me, Miss Kobayashi" Tohru began sitting beside Aurelion Sol "How do you feel about dragons capable of destroying entire cities with a single breath of fire?"


	4. Chapter 4 - IV

Kobayashi was surprised how used she was to this situation.

Considering it had only been a few weeks after the dragons in her house, she was surprised how accustomed she was to everything in her life. Of course, Aurelion Sol was an arrogant jerk and Tohru still acted aggressively towards her... But she had to admit the chorogons had somehow become more easy-going as the time went by. Tohru learned how to be a proper maid and Aurelion Sol seemed interested in the world... Things were looking good, indeed.

Even Kobayashi had to admit that having chorogons had their advantages. Whenever she was late for work, Aurelion Sol would teleport her to her office with his magic. Tohru made sure the house was always clean and even began cooking normal food instead of her stupid and poisonous tail... She still tried to trick Kobayashi into eating it but she had failed so far. Kobayashi was sure things couldn't get even weirder...

But once again, she was wrong...

The all so familiar feeling began extending all over her body... Tension, stress, confusion and a bit of curiosity. If she was honest with herself, it was kind of her fault things ended like this. She could have gone with Takiya to the new anime convention that was currently taking place in Ikebukuro or maybe, she could have visited Akihabara... But her laziness got the better of her so she decided to stay and do absolutely nothing... She was now paying for her sin.

She was a dragon... At least, that was what Kobayashi believed. She could see the white horns over her head and a funny-looking tail behind her back. A cute and small little girl with silver hair and sapphire eyes. Kobayashi was aware of her addiction with ways but she had to admit this new style wasn't that bad... _'Tribal Gothic Lolita'._ Her clothes were of a pink and white colors with a short skirt, her thick thighs were covered by white high-knee socks and she was wearing a pair of pink shoes. She also had an elegant black ribbon in her head and her hair was braided in twin-tails with huge beads... Had Kobayashi been a lolicon, she would have already assaulted the cute little thing... But she wasn't so Kobayashi did what a responsible and normal adult would do... She left her inside the house.

Now she realized she had made a huge mistake.

Tohru was buying groceries and other supplies while Aurelion Sol said something about a new constellation being born somewhere near the Einstein galaxy or something like that... In short, Kobayashi was alone with this dragon and that represented a problem because she had absolutely no idea of what to say or do. Proper dragon etiquette was not among the topics the other dragons talked about, Tohru always spoke about how inferior the humans are while Aurelion Sol ranted about the beauty of space... Kobayashi could always speak about maids but she didn't want to destroy her public image in front of a child. So she did what a responsible and normal adult would do...

"Huh... What's your name?" Kobayashi asked reluctantly.

The young dragon stared at her and gulped slowly "Break up with Lady Tohru!"

...

...

What?

" _'Lady'_ Tohru...? Wha... What are you talking about?"

"I know everything about it! I know you seduced her with that lecherous body of yours! Perverted swine! Netorare! Harlot with glasses!"

...

...

What?

"W-Wait a minute! I haven't done any of that!" Kobayashi tried to explain herself but was interrupted when the dragon pounced on her

"Give her back! She is mine! Give her back! Giver her back!" The child cried while she punched Kobayashi with her small knuckles.

"Listen... I don't really know what you are talking about! I just..." Kobayashi began but then, the door opened and Tohru came in.

"I'm home! We will be having roasted pork with..." She froze when she realized Kobayashi had a young girl in her hands "You... You brought another woman?!" She growled, spitting fire from her mouth.

"Stop complicating the situation...! And why are you even mad?!"

"I-I am not mad! I was just... Surprised..." Tohru nervously explained herself while she played with her thumbs.

"Lady Tohru?" The girl asked softly, peeking behind Kobayashi "Lady Tohru! Lady Tohru!" The girl said dashing and hugging the maid.

"Wait a minute... Kanna? What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Kobayashi asked.

"Yes, she is like a little sister to me. Her name is Kanna Kamui... What are you doing here, Kanna?"

"Lady Tohru disappeared and nobody knew where you went... So I followed you through the gate you created at home!" Kanna explained with pride.

"Ah... I forgot to close the portal! So that was the funny feeling I was getting..." Tohru said with a bit of shame "But that doesn't explain how you found me."

"I felt a strong magic source a few weeks ago and I've been trying to find ever since... And that's when I saw an astral projection on the sky. Lady Tohru, I didn't know you learned such powerful skill!" Kanna exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh...! Well, that's... That wasn't... I... I think..." Tohru laughed nervously. "Well! I am just that awesome!"

"You are just digging your grave deeper and deeper..." Kobayashi commented with malice.

"Anyways... Why are wearing those clothes, Lady Tohru? Why are you living with this human? Come with me! I need you, Lady Tohru..." Kanna pleaded with teary eyes.

"Kanna... I'm sorry but I won't come back."

"Wha... W-Why?!"

"That's... That's because I... I..." Tohru seemed to struggle with the answer but she suddenly steeled her resolve "That's because I am Miss Kobayashi's sex slave!"

"What?! Take this seri-"

"I knew it!" Kanna interrupted Kobayashi "I've been spying on this house and I have noticed your lecherous behavior! And you are living in this small house doing only god knows what...! You perverts...! If that is the case... Then I have no other choice but to kill you!" Kanna said with a dark expression "DIE!" She screamed rushing towards Kobayashi with her fists ready.

But she only managed to barely push Kobayashi and slightly punch her in her stomach while Kanna yelled 'Die!' and things like that. After a while, she was on the floor completely exhausted and gasping for air.

"Kanna... You are so weak! What happened to you?" Tohru asked with surprise.

"That... That is... Lady Tohru is the weird one..." Kanna managed to say "There is... Almost no pure mana in this world... How can you act so carefree in this environment?"

"So that means... You can't go back?" Kobayashi asked, Kanna flinched and looked away "Ho... And I suppose you also do not have a place where to stay, huh?" Kanna twitched and began sweating, Kobayashi grabbed her by the cheeks and made Kanna look her in the eyes "Come on, don't be shy... Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I... I think you are eyes are pretty scary, Miss Kobayashi." Tohru commented nervously. "But I think I know what happened... You played another of your jokes, didn't you?" Kanna looked at the ground and nodded "As I thought... Who was it?"

"Jörmungandr..." Kanna admitted in shame "I made him bit his own tail..."

"And then, your parents vanished to this realm so you would repent and learn your lesson, right?" Tohru continued and Kanna nodded again "You are such a handful... I am sorry, Kanna. But going after Miss Kobayashi won't change a thing, I will stay here and there is nothing you can-"

"Tohru, wait..." Kobayashi interrupted and kneeled in front of Kanna, the dragon was looking the ground with her puffy eyes filled with tears "Hey, Kanna... Would you like to stay here with us?" Both Kanna and Tohru were surprised at Kobayashi.

"Wait a minute! I am sure you didn't accept me the first time! What is the meaning of this?!" Tohru asked with anger."

"I mean... I already have two chorogons. I am sure one more won't make that much of a difference..." Kobayashi explained, "So what do you say, Kanna?"

"I... I can't trust in humans!" Kanna exclaimed looking away "I am sure you are planning something wicked! Don't try to use me! I will not-" She stopped when Kobayashi patted her head.

"Kanna... I know you are scared. You are in a world completely different surrounded by strange and unknown people... I don't think I could handle that kind of pressure. But I also know you are pretty brave and strong for chasing after Tohru even though you are alone in this world... And that is something I can respect. I am not asking you to be my friend or to even trust me, I just want you to live here with us... That is all."

"I... I..." Kanna hesitated as her tears kept falling "Can I... Can I really stay here...? As long as I want...?"

"As long as I am alive..." Kobayashi answered with a soft smile. Kanna began sobbing quietly and Kobayashi rubbed her head lovingly. She noticed Tohru was completely focused on her "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, you lowly human!" She said turning around "But are you sure you want to do this? You haven't discussed this with Aurelion Sol."

"I'm sure it will be alright... I will just tell him I will buy him the whole season of his favorite series... ' _Candente fuego'_ or something like that, right?"

"Ah! You should also buy ' _Amores prohibidos'_ and _'_ _La rosa blanca'._ Those are pretty good and cheap!"

"I will never understand what is deal with you chorogons and foreign soap operas..." Kobayashi sighed exhaustedly.

"Uhm... Miss Kobayashi..." Kanna called pulling Kobayashi's shirt "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kanna. What is it?" Kobayashi asked with a smile.

"Who is Aurelion Sol?"

Suddenly, the winds began blowing loudly inside the apartment. A cloud of dust and light slowly appeared in the middle of the living room and fused in a storm of stardust and colors. Kanna watched with her wide open as some sort of gate opened, revealing the deep space with hundreds of stars all over it... And then, he appeared. A tall man with a purple and blue mane crowned by golden horns. His eyes were as blue as hers but with a completely different light in them. The man hovered out of the portal and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Well... That was a disappointment." He began massaging his shoulders "A powerful and mighty race killed by their own creations... How pathetic can they be?" He sighed and sat on one of the couches. "Oh. Good Morning, Tohru and Kobayashi."

"What do you mean with 'good morning', you dolt?!" Kobayashi asked flustered "You leave to some strange place and then you come back... Completely naked again! What happened to your clothes?!"

"There is no way those filthy pieces of clothing could have survived the fire of the stardust, Kobayashi. Isn't it about time you get used to male anatomy?"

"Shut up, You exhibitionist jerk!" Kobayashi screamed throwing a blanket to Aurelion Sol "Can't you see there is a child here!?"

"A child? What are you...?" Aurelion Sol began but he noticed Kanna "That... But that means..." He looked at Tohru and then at Kobayashi and he... Blushed? "My, My. Kobayashi, when I said you could use Tohru as you pleased I didn't actually believe you would _'use'_ her for _'that'_?"

"WHAT?!" Tohru asked with both fury and embarrassment.

"Breeding is such an annoying topic among terrestrial dragons but to actually think you would have a child with a human... You are impressive, Tohru. Still... For your child to be this big, I suppose I did spend quite the time in that galaxy a few millions of years away from this wretched planet."

"I knew it!" Kanna spouted "I knew you were just a pair of lewd glasses, Miss Kobayashi! Pervert! Pervert!"

"I can also see you haven't educated your child properly, Kobayashi. Then again, none of you can actually be considered a father figure so I will do my best to discipline this little thing into... Miss Kobayashi, why are you looking at me like that? Why are you holding that pot so tightly? Why are you-?

"You... Stupid... CHOROGON!"

* * *

 **Kanna, the Third Dragon!**

 **(It is getting cramped here.)**

* * *

"Where are you going, Miss Kobayashi?" Kanna asked while Kobayashi was getting ready.

"I am going to work."

"Then I am going with you!" Kanna said hugging Kobayashi.

"I wish I could take you with me, Kanna," Kobayashi said, patting Kanna on her head. "But you have to stay her with Tohru and Aurelion Sol."

"Yes! You also need to remember you have a lot of things to do with me!" Tohru interjected with a smile "Aurelion Sol and I will teach you the basics of human society!"

"That... That doesn't sound like a great idea." Kobayashi deadpanned.

"Do not concern yourself with our business, Kobayashi. I will make sure to educate Kanna properly in the arts of human behavior" Aurelion Sol reassured with a smile.

"Yes... That is not going to happen. If you want to go out of the house, you will wear the clothes I bought for you yesterday. I don't want to hear about some perverted foreigner walking around the streets wearing a pink shirt and white boxers." Kobayashi said while she opened the door "Also, I will go out with Takiya after my job so don't wait for me." And with that, Kobayashi was gone.

"That woman sure has guts to order me around... But I don't dislike it" Aurelion Sol commented with a smile "Wait for me while I change my garments." He said while he entered the bathroom.

"Alright, Kanna! Are you ready for this?" Tohru asked in high spirits "You haven't been in this world for that much so I think it is necessary to teach you a few rules and some of the human common sense. We will go around the city and I will teach you the basics, alright?" Kanna nodded "Okay! Let us wait for Aurelion Sol."

"I have to say... That woman may be an arrogant lowlife but she sure has some nice tastes, huh?" Aurelion Sol mumbled while he appeared in his new outfit. He was wearing a long-sleeve dark blue shirt with black pants and shoes "What do you think?"

"You look like Stephano that one time when he survived that ambush! It looks cool!" Tohru commented with an excited smile. "Alright! Let us go!"

* * *

"Listen here, Kanna... Those metal boxes you see on the streets are called 'cars' and the humans used it to move around. You must always respect the 'traffic lights' or else, those cars will run you down... I am sure you will survive but it will most likely create a ruckus." Tohru explained while they waited for the lights to turn green.

"Oh! Lady Tohru is so smart...! But... How do they even work?"

"Ah... That's... Well... I think Miss Kobayashi mentioned something about a magic artifact called a 'driver's license'."

"Oh! Amazing!" Kanna exclaimed but she suddenly realized Aurelion Sol was snickering behind them "What's wrong, Lord Aurelion Sol?"

"There is no need to use such honorifics with me, child." He answered patting Kanna in her head "And I am sorry to do this to you, Tohru, but your answer is completely wrong."

"Wha-What do you mean?!"

"Don't you remember that humans are the ones that control the cars? We saw it yesterday on that show... Humans use their legs to move the car."

"Ah...! It's true! I think the show was called the 'Plintsones' or something like that..." Tohru laughed ashamed.

"So humans can have cars... Then, does that mean Kobayashi has a car?" Kanna asked Aurelion Sol.

"She has the means to do so but it seems there is some sort of tax. I myself feel curious about traveling in one of those but it seems it won't be that easy... Or so Kobayashi said?"

"Great powers come with great responsibility..." Kanna muttered, "So that means Lady Tohru lets Miss Kobayashi ride her whenever she wants to travel?"

"T-There is no way I would allow a lowly human to get on top of me!" Tohru exclaimed flustered "But I suppose... I suppose if Miss Kobayashi begged for it, I could make an exception some day..." She realized the smug smile of Aurelion Sol "W-What are you looking at, you dirty-old-man?!"

"Nothing... I am happy to see you are finally getting along with Kobayashi... Hey Kanna, What's wrong?" Aurelion Sol asked when she noticed Kanna wasn't moving.

"What is that?" Kanna asked as she pointed to an open area filled with kids that were playing around some small structures of different colors.

"I think that place is called a park. Human children spend their free time playing little games there... Would you like to go and take a look?" Kanna nodded and grabbed Aurelion Sol by the hand "I see... Let us go then."

The trio of dragons entered the park and Kanna suddenly felt to urge to run around and play with the other kids. Back home, she was among the youngest dragons but even her peers surpassed her age by several hundreds of years. It wasn't that often that she got the chance to do as she pleased... But the again, those were human children. They were even more fragile than adults and Kanna knew it would be difficult for her to play with them without harming or even killing them. She began to fidget and already wanted to go back when Aurelion Sol squeezed her hand. The cosmic dragon smiled at her and signaled it was okay. Kanna smiled and ran to join the kids while Tohru and Aurelion Sol watched over her.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Tohru asked while she followed Kanna with her eyes. She was currently speaking with another human. A young girl with a prominent forehead.

"Should any problem arise, I am sure the two of us can deal with it just fine... Besides, I felt she really wanted to play with other youths."

"I am not surprised... Kanna has always been a loner. Aside from me, she didn't really like to spend time with anybody else. Her parents were not exactly that affectionate so she always played jokes in order to get their attention."

"A lonely child, huh? So that explains why she latched on Kobayashi." Aurelion Sol mumbled.

"Yeah... She is also fond of you, Aurelion Sol. You kind of look like her father." Tohru said with a smile "Aurelion Sol, could you please wait here?Miss Kobayashi gave me some pocket money so I will go and buy some sweets for Kanna. Do you also want something?"

"I am fine... Just be careful."

...

...

It was a strange sensation...

Aurelion Sol was sure he had never felt something like this in his entire life. He was just there, sitting in a park while she watched the young dragon play with other humans... It wasn't anything that especial but it still bothered him. He couldn't really explain why he was feeling this way but he was sure the answer would eventually come one way or another... She watched as Kanna began building sand-castles with the other girl... She looked like any of the children. A normal and happy child with a normal and happy family in this normal and happy world... Suddenly, Kanna turned to look at him and waved her hand while she smiled. Aurelion Sol didn't know how or when but he found himself doing the same...

...

Oh...

Maybe Kanna wasn't the only one that craved for a family, huh?

Aurelion Sol could very well be considered the eldest dragon in the whole universe. He had seen many dawns and dusks as he created the lights in the skies... But he had never bothered himself in finding a mate. It was understandable. After all, there were no other creatures comparable to him. He scowled remembering the older days... He was so immature and she simply acted like a child. Their relationship was bound to end but it was now that Aurelion Sol could appreciate the moments they spent together so many centuries ago... He briefly wondered where she was now...

"Aurelion Sol?" The soft voice of Kanna brought him out of his thoughts. She was sitting by his side holding his hand "Are you okay?"

"Yes, child. I was just feeling melancholic... Dragons my age often do that so do not worry."

"I see... Papa also did that from time to time..." Kanna muttered with a bit of sadness.

"Is that so? I heard he didn't act like one..." Aurelion Sol regretted his words when Kanna looked at the ground "Oh... Maybe I shouldn't have said that... Hey, Kanna. I saw you playing with another child. Is she your friend?"

"Yes! Her name is Saikawa!" Kanna said happily "She is really fun and I think I like her... But she would sometimes smile dumbly and act flustered whenever she touched me. I can't understand why..."

"Humans are strange and they would act incoherently sometimes... But that doesn't mean they are evil or something like that."

"I see... Where is Lady Tohru?"

"She said she was going to buy some sweets for you but she is quite late..." Aurelion Sol answered looking around for Tohru. He saw her running to them with a bunch of things in her hands "Ah! There she is with your candies..."

"I am sorry! I just couldn't decide what was the best...!" She apologized giving Kanna one of the sweets "Here! This is called a strawberry crepe! It is tasty and I am sure you will like it, Kanna!"

"Ah! It is as tasty as a Yatagarasu's egg!" Kanna said stuffing her mouth with the crepe.

"I'm glad to hear that! Eat as much as you want!" Tohru said while she enjoyed her ice cream.

The dragons remained there, sitting on the bench and doing absolutely nothing but watching the humans come and go in the park. Slowly, the king of the sky ended his journey and allowed the queen to take his place as the ruler of the night sky. The children began leaving and after a while, the park was completely empty. Aurelion Sol looked at the stars and began feeling melancholic again... He still wanted to soar the galaxies and create more beautiful and wondrous lights.

"This world is peaceful..." Kanna commented all of a sudden. "What happened to the other dragons?"

"Maybe they went somewhere else... Or they died. I just know we are the only dragons here in this world."

"That is... Lonely..." Kanna said while she squeezed Aurelion Sol's hand "We are alone... Completely alone..."

"No, we are not..." Aurelion Sol said earning the surprised gazes of Kanna and Tohru "We have each other... And we have a wonderful roommate, don't we?" He said with a smile.

"That is true..." Tohru agreed nodding "We are not alone... Say, Kanna. How about we go home? Or is there something else you want to do?

"I... I want to go and see Miss Kobayashi!" Kanna said determinedly.

"My, my... What a wonderful coincidence! I also just happen to want to go and meet Kobayashi..." Tohru said smiling "But I am sure we are going to get told off... Do you still want to go, Kanna?" The young dragon nodded "Is that so? And what about you, Aurelion Sol?" The cosmic dragon had already opened a portal in front of him. "Well, then... I guess we have no other choice but to go and take Miss Kobayashi home with us."

* * *

"Come on, Miss Kobayashi. You promised you wouldn't get this drunk again!" Makoto Takiya scolded as he struggled to keep a hold on his friend.

"Shut up, Takiya! You said I was just another one of your male friends! And then, that dumb boss keeps picking on me as if everything were my fault! Who does he think he is? I will take his wig and play frisbee with it!" Kobayashi spouted angrily.

"You are not making any sense... Just hold on, I will call a taxi and then we can-"

"That will not be necessary, human." A voice said behind them.

Takiya turned around and was surprised when he met the strange group of individuals in front of him. One of a young girl with white hair, sapphire eyes, strange tribal clothes and a pair of white horns in her head. The other was a tall foreign man with purple hair, blue eyes, formal clothes and some sort of golden crown in his head. The last one was a maid with golden hair, crimson eyes and yellow horns in her head... For some strange reason, the maid looked extremely pissed and was currently glaring at him.

"Uh...? Hi...?" Takiya ventured nervously "Have we met before?"

"We have definitely NOT..." The maid answered aggressively "My name is Tohru, KOBAYASHI Tohru and I am Miss Kobayashi's MAID. We live TOGETHER in the SAME apartment." Takiya wasn't sure why but her smile was scary.

"I-I see... And what about the others?" Takiya tried to change the subject and focus on the other newcomers.

"We are roommates." The tall man answered "I am Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger. And this is Kanna Kamui. We have come here for Kobayashi... So if you don't mind, could you give her to us?" That was definitely a question but Takiya somehow felt threatened by it.

"I see... Well, I think I can do that... But it would be for the best if I helped Miss Kobayashi get home safely first." Takiya began nervously. "Let me just call a taxi and we can-"

"Tohru!" Kobayashi suddenly yelled pouncing on the maid and hugging her "Why are so acting like that, huh? A maid is not supposed to be this rude! And what the hell is wrong with that outfit?! That 'twin-tailed french maid' is just pure cosplay at this point! It pisses me off! Take it off at once!" Kobayashi yelled while she tried to strip Tohru of her clothes.

"No! What are you doing?! Get away from me...! Not here, at least...! Wait until we get home!"

"Lewd!" Kanna exclaimed while she tried to stop Kobayashi.

"As you can see... We can take care of her ourselves." The foreigner commented with a smirk "I don't really know you so I would like to apologize in advance for what we are about to do..."

"What are you-?" Takiya tried to speak but a bright light blinded and interrupted him. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw froze him in place.

The first creature was a big, snowy and fluffy dragon. The monster was carefully holding Kobayashi in its claws. The second was a huge and imposing emerald creature. The dragon kept glaring at Takiya with its evil crimson eyes... But the third dragon was by far, the most outstanding creature he had seen in his entire life. The humongous creature seemed to float above them and covered the entirety of the street with its shadow.

Takiya was completely flabbergasted. He was unable to move out of the pure power of his fear. His whole body trembled while the blue dragon in the sky gazed upon him with his sapphire eyes. In its hands, Takiya could see a strange and bright light that seemed to shimmer like the stars in the sky... Slowly, he began to back away from the creature. He wasn't sure what they were but he knew he didn't want to be close to them... And that until he saw the white creature grab Kobayashi carefully with its claws and place it on the back of the emerald monster. He blinked a few times and suddenly realized they acted strangely protective around his friend... Almost as if...

...

Takiya sighed and smiled slowly

"Let's just say I drank too much" He spoke to the emerald dragon "You guys must really love Miss Kobayashi, huh?" The emerald dragon widened its eyes and looked away scowling. She and the white dragon took off and flew away... But the giant dragon stayed there staring at Takiya "So... What's next?" Takiya asked with curiosity. To his surprise, the dragon laughed.

"You are an interesting human, Makoto Takiya. Not as interesting as her but I can tell there is something special in you... Let us meet again." The cosmic dragon said before it disappeared among the stars in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 - V

The sky above her head seemed to expand endlessly as far as she could see...

The green grass beneath her feet had a delicious and healthy smell...

She breathed deeply and left the pure and clean oxygen to fill her tired lungs...

There was not a single annoying sound...

Only the soft caress of the wind and the whisper of the trees nearby...

Ah...

This was truly paradise...

...

"Where the hell I am...?" Kobayashi asked with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm not really sure about that. I just randomly picked an abandoned island." Tohru answered while she helped Kanna do some stretchings.

"If I am correct... We should be close to the Netherlands or something like that." Aurelion Sol commented while he inspected the mountains in the distance "It is actually quite nice and calm in here. Good job finding us this playground, Tohru."

"What can I say... I am just that good!" Tohru answered with a grin.

"Lady Tohru! Aurelion Sol! Let's play!" Kanna exclaimed while she hopped around the two older dragons.

"Yes, yes... We are definitely going to have some fun!" Tohru said while she patted Kanna on her head "And what about you, Miss Kobayashi? Do you want to play with us?"

"No... I think I would rather deal with my fatigue here..." Kobayashi answered, taking off her glasses and laying down on the grass.

"Hmph. This is why you humans have grown so soft and weak. You really need to change that lazy life of yours..." Aurelion Sol scolded Kobayashi.

"Says the guy that is freeloading at my house..." Kobayashi countered with a grin.

"Touché. I will let you go for now... But our conversation is not over!" Aurelion Sol said while he joined Kanna and Tohru in the middle of the field.

"Chorogon..." Kobayashi mused and made herself comfortable on the grass

If she was honest with herself, she could not understand how she ended in so far away from home and civilization.

It all began this morning when Kanna claimed she was bored and she wanted to play. Of course, Kobayashi suggested playing one of the many games she had in store but Kanna said she was already bored from those... Then Tohru came with the bright idea of going out and enjoying the sun like any other normal and sociable human being.

Kobayashi wasn't so sure about that kind of thing. As a child and teenager, she spent most of her days on her own or playing with her few friends every once in a while... Everything indoors, of course. She had never been the kind of woman that enjoyed the 'glamorous' life outside of her room. She would sometimes go out at night with Takiya but those nights would end in Kobayashi getting completely drunk and doing some idiotic things... Like accepting a bunch of powerful dragons as roommates.

But even like that, she could guess why Kanna wanted to explore this new and unknown world. Of course going to a deserted Isle so they could 'play' wasn't exactly within Kobayashi's plans of going out but she had come to understand dragons were quite foolish in some manners... Or maybe Kobayashi was the one being weird here. Aurelion Sol may be able to understand her but he was on the side of Tohru and Kanna. He was a dragon just like them...

Kobayashi opened her eyes and stared into the sky... Will she ever get used to the eccentricities of her roommates? Perhaps not but she would try to not feel shocked next time something completely outrageous happens... Either way, she was not here to stress herself with things like that... She was here to rest from the routine and let the dragons play as much as they wanted...

...

...

 _ **BOOOOM**_

The sudden and loud explosion made her jolt in surprise but she couldn't get up as a massive shockwave kept her in place. She managed to somehow grab her glasses before they were sent away with the dust and after fighting against the pressure for a while, she managed to put them on and see what was causing such tantrum. In the middle of the field under a large crater, Kanna and Tohru were trying to hit Aurelio Sol with deadly punches and kicks. The Star Forger simply dodged and deflected the devious attacks as if they were nothing. The other two dragons had their teeth gritted and were clearly going for the kill.

One of those skirmishes, they were able to corner Aurelion Sol and he had no other choice but to block the strikes. He caught both Kanna's and Tohru's fists in midair but it still caused a large explosion that made the crater deeper and wider. They stayed in that position. Glaring at each other with wild and predatory grins while the soil beneath them began cracking due to the pressure,

Then, Aurelion Sol squeezed the fists of the girls with his hands and he began to spin on his own axis, dragging Kanna and Tohru, and creating a small tornado. He then let go and sent flying the two girls. Kanna managed to straighten herself mid-air and created a ball of lightings in her hands. After a while, she sent the powerful attack against Aurelion Sol but the Star Forger simply slapped the attack behind him. The lighting suddenly changed direction and hit Tohru right in her chest, exploding and covering her in a cloud of smoke.

Kanna was surprised by the sudden turn of events but did not have time to react properly as Aurelio Sol appeared beside her and attempted to obliterate her with a powerful punch. The young dragon managed to somersault away from the Star Forger but Aurelion Sol followed her and this time, she would not be able to dodge another attack in mid-air.

But then Aurelion Sol flinched and turned around just in time to catch a dangerous pillar of orange fire with his hand. The cursed ember concentrated in a single dot on the palm of his hand and he crushed it into nothingness. At the distance, Tohru was smiling deviously with no apparent damage. Aurelion Sol turned around and saw that Kanna had already created a large distance between the two of them.

The Cosmic Dragon looked at Kanna in front of him and Tohru on his back, he grinned and raised his hands to the sky. Suddenly, a storm of auroras appeared in the sky and began clashing against each other, creating huge explosions and distorting the conceptual space and the visual of the sky. Kobayashi had to look away as the spectacle was making her dizzy so she focused on Aurelion Sol. He was glancing at Tohru with confidence, the Maid was gritting her teeth and growling in anger but she was not moving from where she was. Kanna was also watching Aurelion Sol carefully but Kobayashi noticed she was trembling slightly. Then, Aurelion Sol brought down his hands and a rain of meteorites and Cosmic Fire poured down on Tohru and Kanna.

The girls were barely able to evade the deadly cosmic storm but they realized they would not be able to keep up this pace. It seemed like the rain would not stop anytime soon so they decided to change tactics... After an especially huge explosion of Stardust, they turned and rushed towards the Star Forger with magic circles appearing in their hands. They managed to outrun the storm but just when they were about Aurelion Sol with everything they had, the Star Forger tapped the ground slightly with his foot and three orbs of Cosmic Fire shot out from his body and began circling him. Tohru was able to notice this and managed to get herself and Kanna out of the range of the stars quickly. Around them, the Cosmic Rain had stopped and the two earthly dragons huffed and glared at Aurelion Sol while the Celestial Dragon looked down on them with an arrogant grin.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Kobayashi suddenly stood between the three dragons "What in the name of Norway are you guys doing?!

"Uh? We are playing" Tohru asked in confusion. "Weren't you asleep, Miss Kobayashi?"

"Like hell I can sleep with you guys trying to kill each other!"

"Could it be that you want to join us, Kobayashi? You don't have to be so shy... Of course you can play with us" Aurelion Sol suggested with a smug smile.

"I'll definitely die, you dolt!" Kobayashi said trying to whack Aurelion Sol but the dragon dodged the punch easily "You guys should play like humans!"

"We were playing on a human scale" Kanna deadpanned.

"That...! That can't...! You know what, forget it. " Kobayashi gave up and sighed in frustration "I'm going to sleep over there... If you guys are going to play, do it around my level..." She said massaging her eyes and laying down on the grass again. Kanna and Tohru looked at each other for a second before they shrugged and went to play somewhere else.

Kobayashi opened one of her eyes and saw them moving extremely slow and wobbly. As if they were old ladies or something, she clicked her tongue but decided that was better than anything else... She kept looking at the sky for a moment until a shadow covered her face, she turned around and saw Aurelion Sol looking at her with a small smile.

"What? Weren't you going to play with them?" Kobayashi asked in annoyance.

"I had already had my fill, I may look like this but I am already an old dragon. I rather let those exciting moments to the youngsters..." Aurelion Sol asked, sitting beside Kobayashi "And what about you?"

"Never been my style... I prefer staying at home and doing nothing."

"That sounds just like you," Aurelion Sol chuckled softly.

Kobayashi couldn't help but stare at him... He just as beautiful as the first time they met. Like a God that had descended from the skies... But he was also terrifying. He said everything was a game but Kobayashi still felt scared...

With that kind of power, they could do whatever they wanted to this world...

And there was no one that could stop them...

...

...

...

"AGH! My back!" Tohru screamed as she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm so tired... I've been working for twenty hours... I am going to die..." Kanna cried helplessly while she dragged herself on the ground.

Aurelion Sol laughed loudly and Kobayashi felt relief wash over her worried heart...

After all, there was no way these stupid dragons would ever be able to destroy this world if they spent the rest of their days grounded.

* * *

 **I want to play!**

 **(A new home and a new start.)**

* * *

 _'What kind of person did I used to be...?'_

It is a question that keeps repeating itself over and over again as the days pass...

Have I changed in any way?

Am I any different from before?

Was it a good or a bad thing?

Will I ever return to my former self?

...

...

Did I really wanted to change...?

...

...

Well...

If I am honest with myself...

...

 **I don't know...**

I really didn't care a single bit about who I was or the way the world viewed me. I used to just live my days in silence, a normal life without bothering me in any shape or form. A life where I would just lay low and let any eccentricity pass by. A peaceful life where the most eventful moments were going to some unplanned trip to Akihabara with Takiya. Days when getting drunk to the point of unconsciousness was the most dangerous things I was brave enough to do on my own volition... A peaceful and gray life that repeated itself over and over again...

A life where dragons were nothing but the product of some wild mind out there...

"Are we there yet?" Tohru asked yet again with boredom.

"We are close. Just be patient, we will eventually get there..." I answered while I checked my phone for some amusement.

"I mean... I could have flown us there... Why do we have to take this slow piece of metal garbage, huh?" Tohru growled while she glared at the road outside of the mirror.

"You should not bother yourself asking useless questions like those, Tohru." Aurelion Sol answered while he petted the sleeping Kanna in his lap "Take it as an experience. I myself find this journey quite enjoyable and interesting in its own way."

"Well, yeah. You are just a perverted old man and everyone knows perverted old men love weird things... Like pachinko machines and high-school girls."

"Remind me to never let you enter the internet again..." I tell Tohru while I silently apologize to the driver for the inconveniences. He was a man a lot younger than me with curly hair, he was looking at Tohru and Kanna like the horny teenager he is but now his gaze is filled with shock and surprise.

It was to be expected since these two stupid dragons have been talking about the most unusual things in the last hour. Like how humans were apparently below the normal standards or how we simply loved to make simple things complicated... I was grateful Kanna decided to take a nap and couldn't hear the profanities of these two weirdos... But then again, it was to be expected considering they were more than just 'Weirdos'.

I give up and decide to just focus on the road ahead of me...

This city has more than twenty years... But this road and the houses are completely new for me. I never ventured into the heart of the city aside from my trips to Ikebukuro and my usual path to the office. I was surprised to see some outstanding buildings at the distance and the size of some of the freeways... It wasn't new and yet, it was my first time seeing them...

How curious...

"Uhm... Miss..." The boy calls me shyly "We... We are almost there..."

"Splendid! I think we will make in time to watch ' _La Usurpadora'!_ " Aurelion Sol commented with an honest bright smile. And they continued talking about some Gabriela or Mari Mar or whatever.

The conversation was still weird but at least, it was somehow normal... Well, not really but it was acceptable.

After a while, we finally reached our destination and after watching it for a little bit, even I was impressed with the new apartment complex I found.

With the three new additions to the family, I had to make some arrangements so we could live comfortably. Money was not a problem since aside from my hobbies and my daily necessities, I never really spent that much money in anything fancy. Besides, Tohru had proved to be a proficient cook when she wasn't trying to feed us her tail. I ignore how she does it but she is able to feed all of us with the same amount of money I used to buy food when I was on my own... It was as if she was using magic or something but as far as I can tell, I haven't mutated or something like that so I suppose she is really good at managing our supplies efficiently.

But even with Tohru's impressive skills, the apartment we were staying at was simply too small for us. Kanna and Tohru had to share a room with a small bed and even though Kanna didn't seem to be bothered by it, I wanted them to have more space to feel comfortable. I think Aurelion Sol was sleeping on the couch but I never catch him sleeping so I can't tell... I just hope he isn't staying outside...

"Ho! You really found us a good place, Kobayashi." Aurelion Sol commented, watching the building and carrying the sleeping Kanna on his arms.

"If I am honest with myself, I can't believe it. It is quite big with the same rent of other apartment and is fairly close to the office... I may have burned my entire luck with just this."

"Don't worry, Miss Kobayashi! We can always give more luck!" Tohru suggested happily.

"Knowing you, it will be something outrageous... So I will abstain."

We were on the third floor and the elevator was fast. W e had neighbors but I decided to let Tohru deal with it. She seems to enjoy interacting with people... But I am not sure her intentions are the best.

"Lady Tohru... Are we there yet...?" Kanna asked softly ask she wakes from her slumber.

"Yes, yes... Here we are," I tell Kanna, petting her soft hair. The girl smiles brightly to me an Aurelion Sol lets her investigate our new home.

If I am honest with myself, I never expected it to be this spacious and comfy. The kitchen and the dining room were separated and we even had a small living room. Of course, with only the old furniture, the place looked quite big so I guess I will need to buy new couches or something to fill the empty space. I think there was one store nearby that sells pretty couches at a good price so I might as well go check it out after we are done unpacking our stuff.

"It looks pretty..." Kanna comments with sparkles in her eyes.

"Just wait until you see your room."

"But... But I want to keep sleeping with Lady Tohru..."

"Don't worry, you will stay with Tohru... You will just have a bigger room and a bigger bed." I tell her kindly.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real..." She gives me a small smile and runs to help Tohru with the stuff.

"Ho... You sure can be sweet at times." I head that dolt say. I turn around and I see him sitting on the couch with a cheeky smile on his face "Always thought you were too shy to express anything but dry jokes and stuff like that."

"Come on, now. Even I can be gentle once in a while..." I say as I sit by his side "I may not be all smiles but I can try if the situation calls for it."

"I can tell that much... You were just like that when we first met."

"Is that so... I don't remember..."

We stay just like, watching Tohru and Kanna go through the many boxes filled with most of my things... They seem to be extremely interested in my old photo album but by some strange reason, I am not...

...

It is strange...

Many of my coworkers have told me I had changed...

So I really wonder...

What kind of person was I in the past...?

It seems like I've forgotten already...

...

And as I hear the joyful bickering of my three all-powerful draconic roommates...

I know I don't want to remember it at all...


	6. Chapter 6 - VI

As the days pass, I get to see the similarities between this world and Runeterra.

Of course, this little world had absolutely nothing to do with that world filled with aggressive magic, monsters from the abyss, and a never ending war... But there are some things I could relate to... For instances, the humans.

I cannot lie about my standing regarding these lowly beings. I have always seen them as nothing more but a pest living in my creations but I have come to enjoy their culture and traditions a little bit... I am not particularly excited for such festivities but I can always try to at least make them bearable... But even I have to admit there are some seasons I find quite pleasant...

In this case, that would be the Snowdown.

There are a lot of traditions and festivities but none of them can compare with the power of the Snowdown.

Back in the Institute of War, I was able to witness how the usual antagonism that surrounded the champions disappeared for a short period of time. Noxians could enjoy Demacian company, Zaunites and Piltovias would gather at the same table, and even the brutish princesses of the Freljord exchanged some smiles and gifts... It was a sight to behold to see the specters from the Shadow Isles and the terrors from the Void running all across the Institute of War without any sort of restraint...

Truly outstanding, indeed...

Of course, this world does not possess such grand festivities but they have created something similar in many aspects... I believe its name is Christmas or something like that...

It has the same function to gather every nation in the entire world and allow them to enjoy a few days without conflicts... But that is the boring part of the party. In my opinion, the most remarkable part of Christmas is the ruler of such day. A fearsome king with a deep mighty voice, he had the form of a giant covered in red clothes, bathed with the crimson blood of his enemies. A terrible warrior that soars the skies in his carriage pulled by gigantic Reinders like a vulture in the death of the night. The horror that covers the moon on with his huge sack filled with the remains of his enemies... And his name is Sandy Claws...

Or at least, that is what I saw in that show yesterday...

I have to say that fighting that kind of foe really gets my blood pumping... Sadly, I do not have the time to look for my opponent as Kobayashi has sent me on an important mission...

To retrieve the 'Cake' we need for the operation...

And now with my precious cargo, I made way to our home.

In fact, I was actually excited for the gathering. Apparently, both Tohru and Kobayashi invited some of their friends... I am obviously expecting that Takiya boy but I am really interested in Tohru's friends...

Maybe I will find some interesting dragons...

As I get close to the apartment, I feel something in the air... It is a peculiar sensation I haven't felt in ages... Something cold and disgusting in the back of my tongue...

At the door, there is a horrific creature with putrid skin and a corrupted aura. It stands on two feet and has a pair of black wings on its back. His face is the definition of evil as it has a wide and long mouth filled with huge fangs, two small golden orbs and a pair of deformed horns...

A monster...

The creature shivers and turns to see me with its maw open...

We stare at each other before I grin and the monster backs away a step...

"Well, well, well... Out of all the things I've seen in my time here, I certainly wasn't expecting you, brat."

 _ **"You... What are you doing here?!"**_ The monster roars and flaps its wings.

"I could ask you the same... You see, I am actually staying at that department... So you better not have any funny ideas..."

 _ **"Or what?"**_ The creature snorts and begins channeling some dark essences in its claws.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson... Do you really want to die, brat?" I respond as the Stardust begins burning around me.

"Hey, Fafnir! What's taking you so long?" Tohru says, appearing on the door of the department "Ah! Aurelion Sol! I am glad you are back! We were waiting for the cake and..." She notices the bloodlust between me and the monster "Uh... Did I miss something?"

"Tohru... Is this brat a friend of yours?" I ask while I keep glaring at the monster.

"Yes... He is Fafnir. I just told him to change his appearance into something a bit more... 'Normal'." She answered carefully.

"I see... In that case, Let us go then!" I said cheerfully and the Stardust disappears. I walk to the monster and give him some gentle pats on his shoulders "You should have told me you came to the party, brat! I almost turned you into nothingness!" I tell him nonchalantly.

 _ **"Wha... What is the meaning of this...?"**_ Fafnir asks in confusion and shock.

"It's Christmas! You are welcome into our humble abode!" I tell the brat with a bright smile "But I do suggest you change your appearance into something less filthy."

The monster looks conflicted to my sudden kindness but it sighs and surrounds itself in a purple smoke. After the smoke clears, there is a tall and thin man with long black hair wearing a butler tuxedo, the brat looks at me with his crimson eyes filled with concern and doubt but I simply wink at him.

"I really have no idea what's going on..." He mumbles to himself.

"Neither do I... But it's Christmas so let's enjoy ourselves!" I say while I drag the maid and the butler inside the apartment.

"Aurelion Sol! I am so glad you are finally here!" Kobayashi says with relief "I wanted to ask you... Uh.. Are you sure we can...? You know..."

"It is perfectly fine, Kobayashi. I can assure you this brat does not represent any problem to your well-being or Takiya's... He is just a shy and stubborn kiddo!" I said as I hugged the brat. He grumbled and tried to push me away but I knew he was loving it.

"But... I am feeling some dangerous vibes coming from him..."

"Well, he doesn't like humans... On second thought, not many dragons like humans... But it will be just fine! I mean, he has spent a few millions of years guarding some treasure so his social skills are a bit rusty..."

"He is a Hikikomori!?"

"I ignore what that word means but you don't have to worry about anything, Kobayashi. I can always kill him if he gets too annoying!" Kobayashi stares at me in disbelief "Anyways, I see you made it in time, Takiya my boy! So tell me, what do you think of this party?"

"Yeah, it has been... Unusual..." He answers me with a nervous laugh "One surprise after another..."

"I see... I hope you can enjoy yourself... And don't let Tohru intimidate you. She might kill you but as long as you have your pride, nothing else matters..." For some reason, the boy lost all the color in his face. He must be excited as well.

"Ah! Aurelion Sol! Your shirt is burnt!" Tohru said to me. I had a small hole in one of my forearms.

"Must have been the Cosmic fire, these earthly materials sure are weak."

"You sure are a handful..." Kobayashi comments, giving me a soft red and white package "I was planning on giving this to you later but you need it now... Honestly, you really need more than one shirt."

"Cease your bickering, woman. I will have as many possessions as I want and I don't need you to remind me on a daily basis my necessities..."

"Then I suppose you don't need my present and you can give it back to me, right...?" She suggests with a small grin.

"Sadly, it already belongs to me and I plan on using it as much as I want" I answer hugging the package in my arms.

"Chorogon..." Kobayashi muses to herself "Then go and get changed, the party will start soon." Kobayashi tells me and goes to help Tohru with the preparation for the gathering. I flick my hair and head to the bathroom "Hey, Tohru. Is anyone else coming...?" That's the last thing I hear before I close the door behind me.

Now, I am not a picky dragon when it comes to clothing. In my humble opinion, my brilliant body covered in beautiful scales should be more than enough to cause awe in any lesser being but it seems like humans do not appreciate the might of my form. According to Kobayashi, it is not 'proper' to walk in my 'birthday suit' on the streets... Whatever that means. Besides, I really don't get what is the problem. I have seen humans wearing garments even more embarrassing than being naked. Then again, humans are quite incoherent... I wonder if I would ever understand this young race.

Anyways, I proceed to carefully unwrap my present and as Kobayashi told me, there is an elegant shirt with the color of the red wine. I have to admit, that woman may not have any sort of tact but she sure knows how to pick gentlemen wardrobe. I also discover a black tie alongside the shirt neatly tied... I can't help but smile widely as I always wanted to wear a tie...

Christmas is such a wonderful day.

After I was sure my outfit is perfect, I exit the bathroom gloriously so the world can delight itself with my gorgeous form...

But...

"That girl has never had a normal life... I have never seen her smile that much... It must be thanks to you..."

"If I am honest with you, I myself have never been the smiling type either. So I also am grateful for Tohru... But I will never tell her that in person... Ah! Are you finally done, Aurelion Sol? What exactly were you doing in...? Uh...? Lucoa... What's wrong?"

...

She slowly rose from the small chair she was sitting on...

Her long and wavy blond hair...

Her gorgeous body...

Her unusual pupils...

"Sol...? Is that really you...?

Ah...

Her crystalline voice...

...

Even after all these years...

She was still the same...

She approached me gingerly and carefully caressed my cheek... She had her face full of worry and uncertainty...

But once she felt me...

Once she was sure I was real...

She smiled...

"Wait... You two know each other?" Tohru asks in confusion.

"You could say that..." Lucoa answers with a soft smile "There are only a few dragons that have the same age as I do... But there is only one older than all of us... Am I wrong, King of the Stars?"

"Hmph. I see you haven't lost that silver tongue of yours, Quetzalcoatl" I tell her crossing my arms.

"Silver tongue? I know nothing about that..." She says with faux innocence.

"Don't you dare smooth talk your way out of this. I can't count the times you persuaded the council to side with you whenever I was trying to recover what was rightfully mine."

"Aww... Are you still angry with little ol' me? It wasn't my intention, I was just trying to grab your attention..."

We kept staring at each other but I could tell the others had already figured out what was going on between the two of you. Tohru had a weird expression on her face and was giving me the thumbs-up. Kanna was staring directly at me while she quietly articulated the word 'lewd'. The brat was not paying attention to us at all and was more interested in the video game he was playing. Takiya had this nervous smile on his face and was scratching his head without any idea of what to do. And Kobayashi...

Well...

I have never been able to tell what was going on with her ever since we met...

But if I had to choose a term, I would say...

Conflicted...

But that was enough for me...

"I do believe this is neither the time not the place to have this talk..."

"I agree... We have plenty of time to settle things up..." She finishes with a playful grin and joins Kanna and Fafnir in the living room.

...

I have never doubted myself with my choices. I am the proud Star Forger and I face the universe with pride... But right now...

I don't know what the future has in store for me...

* * *

 **Let's have a party!**

 **(Long time no see.)**

* * *

Kanade is a simple girl.

She likes to hang out with her friends.

She hates studying and waking up early.

And the thing she wants the most is a boyfriend...

But Kanade has come to understand that all those things come with a price...

A price she can't pay with the pocket-money her fathers gives to her every Monday.

Of course, Kanade could always raise her grades so she can ask for money as a reward but she is just too lazy to do so... And then again, she isn't exactly that bright so she decided to just look for a part-time job so she can afford going out with her friends just fine...

At first, she really regretted her choice.

After all, she had never worked in her entire life so she was not prepared for the real world.

There were tons of rules and regulation she had to follow... And even her small job as a waitress in a cafe required a lot of discipline.

Oh, yes... Young Kanade came to hate her job more than school or mornings... But with time, she began to love it... Especially the uniform and the hot guy that worked in the kitchen...

Kanade was a simple Highschool girl that was in love with the idea of love...

But today everything changed...

Kanade was not a foreign when it came to handsome guys. The guy working at the kitchen was one fine specimen and since the cafe was fairly popular among college students. She had seen a large variety of teenagers and young men and she just couldn't decide which one was the best... That was until he appeared.

The waitress system was fairly simple. There were other four girls aside from Kanade and all of them had their areas with four tables each. The waitresses had to respect the boundaries and stay in their areas... Kanade was the newbie so she was given the worst area of all: The Terrace.

Too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter, nobody really wanted to sit there. There were a few weirdos that appeared every now and then but they would never come back... It was so depressing but Kanade had no choice but to hold on... Aside from tips, the pay was good so she couldn't just quit.

And right now, she was really glad she was in charge of the Terrace.

The man sitting at the table was, by far, the most gorgeous guy Kanade had seen in her entire life. With a beauty superior to the models she had seen in magazines, Kanade couldn't help but drool as she stared at the man. He didn't seem like a student as he was wearing a red wine colored shirt with black elegant pants and a tie. He had to be foreigner since Kanade had never seen such bright blue hair anywhere... Well, there were plenty of guys with that hair color in anime but his seemed to be natural. He also had some sort of golden crown in his head but that only made him look more imposing... And his sapphire eyes were enough to make Kanade freeze in place.

While she was shamelessly undressing the man with her eyes, Kanade could hear and feel the grudge of her coworkers behind her back. She peeked briefly and saw them glaring at her... They really wanted to surround the man like a flock of doves... But they had to respect the rules... And since there was no other customer, Kanade could enjoy herself and imagine a life with such man...

"My, my... I never thought you would really come" Said a harmonious voice behind Kanade.

"Why wouldn't I? There are things we must do..." He says in an arrogant but elegant voice.

"I suppose we do..." Kanade turned around to see who is the infidel that dares to talk to her God... But she is left without words once she sees the newcomer.

She is a buxom woman with golden hair and huge assets. She was wearing a tight black shirt with small and tight denim shorts. She was also wearing a pair of black high knee socks with pink sneakers. She looked like one of those slutty women that work at night but it also made her look absolutely beautiful... Even those weird horns and the pink cap over her hair seemed to fit her perfectly... The woman walked graciously towards the man and sat in front of him.

"Hello, Sol... It has been a while..." She tells him with a soft smile.

"Indeed it has... I never thought we would meet like this..."

"Neither did I... But I am really glad I got to see you again, Sol." Aurelion Sol clicked his tongue and looked away "Oh, my... Could it be that you still hate being called 'Sol'?"

"I've heard worse... And even if it is a pet name, you are the only one that can call me like that..."

"Even... Even after all this time...?" She asks with hope in her voice as she places her hand over his.

"Forever and ever, Quetzalcoatl" He answers with resolve.

"Don't you think it is about time you start calling me 'Lucoa' like everyone else?"

"I... Rather not..." Aurelion Sol answers, looking away.

"Ho... Could it be that you are embarrassed?" He keeps looking away but his cheeks are slightly red "Oh, my! You really are embarrassed!"

"I am not embarrassed... Lucoa!" He adds with a blush "There! I said it so stop bothering me, you sly Goddess!"

"Yes, you did!" She says, caressing his hand again "Yes, you did..." The wind blows softly and the two stare into each other's eyes for a long time "Hey... It is nice, right...? Being like this... Like the good old times..."

"It is... It feels right..." He agrees with a nod.

"Then... Then maybe we... Maybe we should..."

"No." His dry answer seemed to turn Lucoa into stone.

"But... But you..."

"It doesn't really matter what I think or what you think... Our duties are stronger than our feelings and that hasn't changed at all. You still feel responsible for the races you decided to protect and I am still chained to the skies... Simple and foolish feelings will not change our objectives... And both of us came to that conclusion when we decided to go separate ways..."

"I... I..." Lucoa wanted to say otherwise, but she sighed in defeat and slumped on her seat "I know... I was the one who suggested our separation... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry... It was also my fault... I... I apologize... For being stubborn..." Aurelion Sol said, scratching his hair "I knew what we wanted was impossible but I still decided to give it a try... I apologize for hurting you..."

"You don't have to... I also made you suffer... I wanted to chain you even if I knew your place was among the stars. I wanted to have you by my side even if you were miserable down here in the earthly realm... It's just that... I was feeling lonely..."

"You could have chosen someone else..."

"I thought about it... But all the other Celestial Dragons lacked your charm and power. They weren't enough..."

"And what about an earthly dragon?" Lucoa giggled and winked at Aurelion Sol "Thought so... I heard they are currently at war."

"Ah, yes! The never ending war between chaos and harmony... To be honest, they are all the same vicious and aggressive creatures, the only thing that changes it's the name of the faction."

"I thought you would fight with the harmony faction for sure..."

"They tried to recruit me... But I do not approve war..."

"Is that so...? Because you see... A small birdie told me you didn't join them because you did something so shameful you were basically exiled and lost your status as a goddess..." Lucoa flinched and Aurelion Sol smiled evilly "If I remember correctly, it had something to do with cursed alcohol, one night, and your sister in four, and-"

"S-Stop it! Stop it! It was a mistake! I swear I didn't know anything...!" Lucoa explained herself in panic.

"I always knew you were just that kind of lewd goddess," Lucoa opened her mouth in shock and covered her face with her hands.

"You are a demon!"

"I am a dragon!" Aurelion Sol answered with a laugh "But don't worry, I can understand... To be chained and unable to do anything against it but obey... I can understand very well..." Aurelion Sol mused as he traced the golden horns over his head.

"You... You are still bound to Targon...?" Lucoa asked shyly.

"Yes... I have more freedom than before... But I don't know how to break free from this curse..." He looked at something in the sky and sighed in resignation. He felt something soft in his cheek and realized she had tears in her eyes "Ah... You don't have to concern yourself with my cage... I will eventually escape... I am simply letting them enjoy these peaceful times so I can savor their despair later..."

"You really haven't changed at all..."

"Of course I haven't. I am a dragon after all" Lucoa giggled and Aurelion Sol scratched his head "Listen Lucoa... I know I said we can't return to how things used to be. We both know we would end up the same way... I'm sorry but this is how things are..." The girl wanted to say something but she decided to remain quiet and kept staring at the table "I am still the same stubborn, selfish, and arrogant dragon from before... But I am changing... Living with Kobayashi, Kanna, and Tohru is changing me... I am slowly seeing things from a different perspective... And maybe, just maybe... I will be able to see things the way you do... But I still have a long way to go... But if you... If you w..." The Star Forger couldn't continue and looked down but then, he felt something soft lifting his face until he was staring into her bright smile.

"Forever and ever, Sol..." She said with teary eyes.

It was at that moment when time stopped for those two. The sun in the skies, the cars in the street, the people inside the cafe... Nothing existed but the two dragons staring into each other's eyes...

...

At that moment, Aurelion Sol remembered why they were married...

...

...

"Now that I think about it, where are you staying?" Aurelion Sol asked suddenly.

"Oh! Not so far away from here. There is this young magician called Shouta who was performing a summoning ritual. I felt he was going to bring something dangerous so I decided to intervene... He really is a cute boy!" Lucoa answered with a bright grin

"I can tell you like to tease him a lot... But if he is a magician, maybe I should meet him. I have my own share of experiences with magic and I think I can teach him a few tricks."

"Well... Too bad! Shouta is only mine!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmph! You know very well what I am talking about! You have that bad tendency of showing off in front of youngsters. I remember how you charmed and seduced me when I was just a newborn! You truly are an evil and perverse man!" Lucoa said, crossing her arms.

"That was not my intention..."

"Maybe... But that doesn't change anything. Shouta is still a child and I will not allow you to teach him all your bad habits and flaws! You can come from time to time but I forbid you from teaching him magic unless I approve it first!" She said with resolve.

"If that is what you want... Jeez, woman. you don't have to be so dramatic over a kid. I am sure he will be just fine."

"Shouta is a fragile child so I rather not risk his safety."

"If you say so... Speaking of children, how are the kids doing?"

"Oh! They are doing just fine! They really miss you so you should visit them now that you have time."

"Would it be okay? I mean, I haven't seen them in a few centuries..." Aurelion Sol asked, looking at the sky.

"You are the father so you should fulfill your duties... And as the mother, I will be there to support you if things get out of control."

" 'Get out of control'?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Let's just say some of them inherited our powers, they are not as powerful as us but they sure can create a havoc. Some of them joined the Chaos and Harmony faction so you better be prepared."

"They joined the earthly dragons!? How much did I miss?!" Aurelion Sol yelled in disbelief.

"You have no idea!"


End file.
